Grap your saints and pray, we're burning the world today
by ggghhhjjjkkk
Summary: Sakura wakes up in a world of Mages and Magic. /And Sakura swore into the ale, she won't stop, she'll find a way home. She'll stop at nothing, a promise of a lifetime, as Naruto would say. This world was simply a misstep, a unknown mission. She'll return home to Konoha./
1. Chapter 1

Sakura wakes up in a world of Mages and Magic. /And Sakura swore into the ale, she won't stop, she'll find a way home. She'll stop at nothing, a promise of a lifetime, as Naruto would say. This world was simply a misstep, a unknow mission. She'll return./

So. I've been thinking about this for a while, and I've recently come back to the anime fandoms, so I thought, hey why not write that fic. So, here's the prologue, please review and tell me what you think about this. x

She opened her eyes with a groan, startling a deer close to her to run away. She wondered if she was in Nara company, but dismissed the thought as soon as it came. These trees weren't like those home in konoha.

The trees back home was stronger, harder and could easily take five heavy ninjas jumping on them. These however, looked like they would break if one stepped wrong. Light, beautiful trees, yes, but not _hers_ tree.

Sakura was bewildered, this isn't like any of the Shinobi Nations. She pushed herself to sit up, ignoring the pain in her left shoulder and her stomach screaming in pain.

Last thing she could remember was the fight with Kaguya, they were close, so, so close. Time dimensions and world jumpings. Obito must have sent her the wrong way during the fight. They were supposed to travel to safe dimision for her to heal heal him - he must have just sent her.

She cursed the gods that she didn't have an sharingan to send her back. On a second note, she cursed the deities up above that allowed the wicked sharingan to ever exist.

Well, she fought back a wry grin, the fight was already their win. She wondered if Naruto once again made some speech and Kaguya let go of this world peacefully. Or if Sasuke and Naruto's team up was enough to punch the Goddess in the face.

She wished, hoped, with all her might. It just sucked that she wasn't there with them to finish her off.

She sat up and started to inspect her injures. Left shoulder, broken. She popped it in with a wrinkled cry and healed the muscle tissues together. She'd have another scar, but she'd rather not use up all her chakra for something so petty as a scar.

Small internal bleeding and kidney lost from some sword, and a stab wound gazing her left leg. The last she ignored, she'll mix a quick salva for it; the other she healed. Sakura groaned, this will take up to a hour to heal with her small reserves. Well, she thought as she looked up the darkening sky, no time like the present.

Obito or Kakashi better come here with his sharingan sometimes soon.

Three days she waited in the same spot. Enough to get her reserves back, enough to explore the wildlife that was this forest. Beautiful and breakable, like the trees of Water, yet no streams of water.

Three days were enough to start losing hope.

She was lost. After three days of sending out her shadow clones she could only find towns who knew nothing of her countries. Three days filled with dark thoughts, Obito had sent to a whole new world without her permission, she concluded.

 _Sakura_ she carves into the wood followed by an arrow south, where she was heading. Kakashi and Obito must still be resting, or even in a coma like when her teacher had fought Itachi.

This world is nothing like her own, was the first conclusion she made. It was peacetime and magic, dragons she'd heard of from tales living these lands. It was perplexing, but so fascinating.

"Stale ale," Sakura said to the innkeeper, placing a small genjutsu on him thinking she'd already paid. Genjutsu was something she had learned in her spare time between mission and training. She was a natural, it was just a shame that she never had a sensei in it.

' _And might never have'_ , a bitter thought made her face darker. No, she will come home, one way or another.

A little white lie, per se. Bar's was always the best place to gather information, no one was so open with information when intoxicated. Or sex crazed.

It was with a grim face she pushed those seductive missions aside, this was not a time to dwell on old memories.

She put up a notice me not genjutsu around her, a simple misdirecting one. Their gaze would simply just skip over the empty corner booth. If what she had learned was correct, everyone here was simple civilians if they didn't have some type of eye magic, or was incredible powerful to notice something amiss.

"Ah, mate you should've seen those racks! I was a man in heaven!" A civilian shouted to his buddies, throwing beer all over the table as he reenacted the story with rosy cheeks.

The bar was sleezy, so she shouldn't be surprised of all the drunks.

She can't help but thinking back before the war, when the kunoichis would go out to downtown pubs and whisper secrets in the smoke heavy room. When everything was simple, when no one was dead and the most adventurous things was getting drunk and hitting on missing nins.

The war changed everything. Their world become like that in the history books, where kill or be killed was to the everyday.

The world became simple to understand, and she would be bald enough to say that she understood it the moment she tasted the flames and saw death for the first time.

There's an ugliness with peace. Something her younger self would have scoffed at in midwar time.

Mid war time, when allies was sparse and sacred, when watching your back and have no trust was the way of surviving. When burned human flesh and death was the only smell not even burning flowers for the dead could cover. When blood and iron was tasted all day and night.

It was grotesque and putrefacting; but it had its rules and order of everyday. It was chaotic, but you still knew what would happened during the day.

It was impulsive, it was living in the present where every step could be the last, already halfway down the grave.

It was paradise.

It was Godless.

To come to a world in peace, after suffering from war for years was hard. It was hard to adapt, hard to not snap someone's neck as the closed in on her.

Her teacher taught her rules she would come to live by, and she repeated them like a mantra quietly to herself.

Never hesitate to kill, this world is that of prey and predators. If you need to kill, kill.

Follow the orders you have been given, don't question or think too much about it. Just follow the protocol.

Never leave your guard down, always stay alert.

Trust isn't something anyone is worth. Reveal what you need to get by, but don't let them see the real you. Never trust anyone.

Control is everything, control over emotions, your weapon, your energy. Control it all and never let anything slip or go to waste.

Regret nothing.

Keep living, and never stop going forward.

And Sakura swore into the ale, she won't stop, she'll find a way home. She'll stop at nothing, a promise of a lifetime, as Naruto would say.

She promise herself that she will return home to Konoha. This world was simply a misstep, a unknow mission. She'll return.

She have too. 

It wasn't until late at night when she was nursing her seventh ale she heard something concrete.

A tale of heroes return. Of powerful mages returning after seven long years.

"Ye'! Those fairies are back!" A happy voice shouted, overpowering all noise in the bar.

"Whaaa nah, them dead'," A brown haired man with jagged beard said back.

Another laughed, "Cana's finally back, time to bring out the booze bartender!"

Everyone shouted and celebrated the return of these fairies. During the whole night she sat quietly in the corner, a genjutsu covering her from anyone looking. They gave away information like a starving man drinking water. Fairy Tail, she thought.

Fairy Tail will be her next stop. These mages might be the solution to her problem.


	2. Chapter 2

She had entered this world lost and confused. There was powerful chakra signatures everywhere, distorting her senses. No one here seemed to be like her old comrades, where hiding their chakra, magic, was the way of surviving.

It made her sick, to feel so much magic running around freely. As soon as one learned how, one would cover their chakra in a way of surviving against stronger opponents. These mages did not. It was overpowering and made her want to puke. Usually, one would only take away their cover of chakra to scare the easy enemies to run away.

It wasn't that of killing intent their chakra release usually meant. It was of freedom and naivety. The tree broke under her foot as she traveled through the woods, adding too much chakra in her angry state.

She've been traveling village to village for information on this world. They gave everything away too easy, just some blowjobs and genjutsu and the most powerful mages would ramble on. It was a innocent a world, generations born from peace times.

They are so naive, so fucking innocent to let their magic run freely. It was disgustingly pure.

She wished back on those old days when war was only that of history. She yearned back to before puberty and seductive missions. She longed back to Konoha 12. She wanted back between her teammates, she wanted to punch that self appointed goddess in her face together with them.

Sakura continued on in the forest, until she reached the end of the woods. Magnolia. Finally, after two weeks of bar jumpings she had found out that the _fairies_ would be her best shot. Three days of running later, she was here. By her pace it would have only been a day with lazy speed at most, but.

She'd been fascinated by all roots and flowers on the way, inspecting and testing them on her run. Her usually herb knowledge was limited here, if she was to be poisoned she doubted she could ever create an antidote.

Fascinating, but truly so irritating to start over by scratch again. Their whole flowers, poison and herbs system was a whole another world to her. She'd created the most basic poisons and antidotes, but it was nowhere near her old self's poison mastery.

"Miss! You're interested in buying the finest tomatoes in the world?" A shopkeeper shouted at her.

Sakura laughed, Sasuke would have been there in a moment, devouring all tomatoes like Naruto with ramen, and then complained that they weren't good enough. "No thank you, sire, I have to get going!" She smiled and waved at him.

Two weeks worth of bar jumping information was worth more than any civilian could ever know in a lifetime. The bars told her stories of different guilds and members; told her of its history with dragons. If she hadn't come from a world filled with bujins, she'd call bullshit on the whole dragon ordeals.

Sakura traveled through the town with a normal pace. It seemed like mages could only stick with one speciality, and she really didn't want to be stuck with chakra infused speed and jumps.

Fairy Tail was a large building of stone, made of many floors and colorful banners. Sakura grinned, remembering Konoha. Their five hokage heads on the mountain, she'd bet everything that Naruto had already spray painted his own face on the mountain.

She opened the doors to the guild. It was chaotic.

It was apparently some fighting going on, a celebration of coming home. A week long party, if she'd guessed right. She'd gotten the news three days ago, but gossip takes it's time through towns.

"Hello!" A gorgeous white haired woman shouted to her to be heard over the fighting, waving her arm with a smile, "Are you interested in joining Fairy Tail?"

Sakura walked over to the woman at the bar, her eyes running through the different kind of alcohol they served, "A garden of eden would sit fine right now." She said, nodding to the bitter ale as she took a seat at the bar, "And yes, I am. Heard about you faires from some drunks. Apparently, you are the strongest one?"

Mira laughed, "Well, I wouldn't want to brag…"

"But you are sure in you abilities." Sakura finished for her as she drowned the Ipa. "What's the house special, by the way? I'm feeling for something stronger today."

"Oi, pinkie!" A woman with long brown hair clad in a bikini top shouted at her as she sat down next to her on the bar stools, "I know exactly what you need. Mira! Give her a fire spirit will ya'!"

Sakura whistled as she took in her body, toned, but not too muscular. Not a front fighter, but she wasn't one to stay in the back with the large energy emerging from her body. A bikini top was always a good choice to wear to battle if you weren't a front fighter, it allowed you agility and movements.

"Fire spirit you said?" She thought back on all Uchihas, "Mira, is that you name, love?" Sakura asked before continuing, "If this indeed is your special, bring three on my tab. Two to this lovely lady, and one to me." She flashed her a grin.

"This lovely lady have a name, Cana Alberona!" She said with a wink.

"Haruno Sakura, let's get this ale rolling." Sakura grinned back, shaking hand with the brunette.

"Oi! I think Cana just got a drinking buddy!" A man in the bar shouted, "No, a drinking enemy!"

"What?"! Some screamed.

"That's not the word you dick," Some other shouted.

"Naahh, Bacchus is the only one that could drink her under the table, this newbie have some guts." Another one noted to themselves.

Sakura laughed, "So It seems like you are the regular drunk in here?"

"Hah! Shit name, right descriptions. So, are you ready to get yourself wasted, newbie?" Cana smirked.

She smiled, "Nah, I'm just looking to get tipsy tonight, and see if I can join your Guild. However, be warned. My master teached me this and that about drinking." Sakura smiled with mirth. _Like how to regulate the alcohol in her system, to take away all alcohol, to boost it up and fool an enemy._

The other girl laughed, throwing her arm around her, "Join us? Girl, tell us where you want your stamp and you're in!"

Sakura joined in her laughing as they started to chug down the enormous amount of stale ale served to them. It was incredible spicy, she let out a cough as she finished the barrel at the same time as the other girl.

"Not stronger than I thought, but way more spicey," Sakura groaned out.

"Ahahah! Another one fall victim of the awesome Fire Spirit!" A pink haired man shouted, flames coming out of his mouth.

"Oi, flame brain did you not see her chug it all down. That is not being a victim." A dark haired boy shouted back.

Sakura blinked and turned her gaze towards Cana, "Is he naked?"

Cana nodded, as a blonde haired girls screamed at him to put some clothes on. A blue haired girl in the corner of the boot didn't seem to mind it at all. "Yea, that's Gray, our-"

"Ice Stripper! Fight me," A pink haired boy shouted towards him.

Cana laughed, "Well, that's good enough explanation. You said you were interested in joining?"

Mirajane, the kind bartender joined in their chat with the arrival of two new barrels of Fire Spirit. "Ahh yes, Sakura was it?"

"Indeed," Sakura nodded to her as she drank her ale, "And you are Mirajane?" She asked to be sure, she have heard the other members of the guild called out for refills at her, but one could never not be polite.

"Yes! So you want to join Fairy Tail? Holds up! I'll wake master," She smiled at her as she started to shake a small old man resting on the bar top, "Master! Master, we have a new guild member."

Cana had abandoned her somewhere in the talk with Mira to join in the fight with the others. Sakura laughed, "What a lively bunch."

She thought back at team Seven and Konoha 11, they were always fighting each other with grins on their face, creating dates that everyone could meet up at a local bbq. Fairy Tail was like them, they were home. They were a family.

The small man finally woke up, and became a giant in seconds, pushing his hands together with a loud _boom_ to gain everyone's attention. "Stop this fighting! We have a new member here in Fairy Tail!"

How incredible fascinating - to shrink and make himself big. He must have the absolute power over his magic, to control it literally monocular deep. To make everything grow in exactly the same pace to not become defect, or in worst case, dead. Fascinating, Sakura thought, these mages are so specialized in one field that they have created a whole new level to thing she had thought impossible.

Suddenly, everyone's gaze was on her. Sakura smiled and nodded to them all, _a fake smile will get you out of everything,_ Sai's voice rang through. Oh, how she missed that retarded man. "Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura." She waved.

"Ahh! Look Luce, we have another pinkie! I told you my hair was natural!" A muscular boy said. Sakura laughed, their hair color was the same, and she guessed that he too have suffered the endless questions of 'are your hair natural'.

"Well then dear, where would you want you mark?" The master asked, Mira holding a magic stamp in her hand.

Sakura frowned, "How are you even sure that I am trustworthy? Or that I even have any magic, are there not some sort of test I need to pass before joining?"

Makarov waved her worries away, "If you are brave enough to seek us out, you are a member of this guild, child."

Sakura smiled softly, he reminded her of Kakashi. Kakashi, whom have seen so much death and war that he was barely a human, who was as fake as Sai but had years to train up his fake persona.

She shrugged off her coat, her red tank top exposing her shoulders. "Right shoulder." She answered.

"Oi! Are you in another guild already?" The pink haired boy shouted again, "I'll kick your ass if you're trying to get information from us!"

Sakura started to laugh. The ANBU sign was getting her into trouble. She had been on few missions with anbu, but as the war came many strategist was given the anbu symbol on their right shoulder; so if their squad leader or general was killed they could swiftly show the mark and gain everyone's attentions.

Of course, whenever they'd had to show their shoulder it mostly meant they were sending them on a purely logical suicide quest. She wondered how many twelve years old she had killed indirectly in the war.

"No, no. It's a mark from my… family." She settled on. Those with higher magic than the others looked doubtfully at her. The other grinned and welcomed her. Such a naivety.

"Oi! Sak, bring four new Fire Spirit here!" Cana shouted from where she had sat herself down, at a table with the pink haired.

"Nah," Another voice from Cana's table shouted at her, "Take Ice Clone instead!"

Sakura looked helplessly at Mira, in a desperation for help on what to get. "Two Fire Spirit and twow Ice Clone's coming up!" Mira said back, winking at her.

Sakura took a set on the table, placing the four barrels down behind them. "So, Ice or Fire first then?" She asked Cana with a challenging gaze. It's been ages since someone could compete with her when it came to drinking. Her shishou was of course an exception, and it seemed like Cana too had an exception.

They chugged it down with the guild cheering on, "Ah," Sakura groaned as she held back her instinct to hiccup after drinking so much beer, "Another?" She shouted to Cana, whom too had finished hers.

"Hi!" A blone girl said, blushing cutely under her gaze, "Welcome to Fairy Tail. It is nice to have someone new here, feels like i've been newbie forever!" She spoke with happiness.

Sakura grinned, "Well, thanks for having me." She took another gulp of the ice clone, "So, what's your name and magic?

"Lucy Heartfilia." She paused, as if she expected some reaction from her. Sakura looked blankly at her. "Eh, ah, I'm a celestial summoner!" She continued on, her hands resting on her wine glass in front of her.

Sakura shook her head as she took another gulp, "I'm afraid I don't know what that means. Celestial as in a goddess, or?"

Lucy blushed and shaked her hand in front of her embarrassed, "No, no nothing like that! I summon spirits. These keys," She said as she showered her golden and silver keyrings on a chain, "Are my spirits."

Sakura nodded her head, like summons then. She'd have to be careful with her then. Here they only had one magic, and like she wouldn't be trapped with shunshin no jutsu, the art of teleportation; she didn't either want to be trapped as a summoner.

Wait, fuck. Her summoners - she could send message the other ones back home. Sakura frowned, Tsunade had fallen in the war. Her body was still in a medical comatose after healing everyone in such a large scale. But. She pondered, she had seen the prints for Manda, the serpent king. She knew Sasuke had a contact for them - if she could only in some way start a contract she could contac-

"Sakura?" Lucy's worried voice ushered her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, sorry. I just got lost in my mind. But, a summoner huh? Must require a large enough magic, not many can do what you can." Sakura smiled brightly at her.

"And the rest at the tables are?" Sakura asked out loud, glancing over boys and girls.

"Ah, well newbie! Let me introduce you to Fairy Tail's strongest. You've met Lucy here our lovely celeastic mage!" Cana introduced by squeezing her breast playfully, "The naked man is Gray, he's an Ice mage. The one he's fighting, with the same hair colors as yours, is Natsu-"

"A fire mage? Of course those with fire and ice would clash." Sakura interrupted with a laugh. They reminded her of two very dear boys she held close.

"Not only that, Natsu's a dragon slayer." Lucy whispered conspiracy at her. Dragons and dragons slayers must still be a big deal here, even if it was talked about so freely. Well, Sakura guessed, Bujins were the same; known all over the place but only nine living.

Cana chugged down the last of the Ice Clone, Sakura mimicked the movement.

"They're at six barrels each," A man smoking a cigar said to his friend in amazement, "Think our newbie here is an alkis like Cana and Bacc. I wonder what her magic is."

The other looked back and forth between them, "Maybe she too had some drunken punches?"

Sakura snorted, well, her temperament was shorten when drunk. She licked her lips as she lapped up the last ale, "So, if you have fire and ice, do you have earth and air drinks? Or are they more like the nature, summer and winter? 'Cause in that case I'll take some spring and autumn." She grinned at Cana.

Who grinned back, "Nah, we're taking my favorite barrels tonight. Easter Island's treasure, their stale blackberry wine."

Sakura looked deadpan at her. "That sounds disgusting." To be fair, when one broke down Sake into strong liquefied rice wine it didn't sound that pleasing either. Well, what can she lose, "Bring in four barrels," She shouted gleeful at Mira.

Sakura smiled, they were such a lively bunch. She addressed the blondie in front of her, "So you, Ice Popsicle, and Firebrain are the strongest team here?" She mimicked the nicknames the boys had shouted at each other before.

"Ah, well. Not really the strongest, but that's the nickname." Lucy said, shrugging, "There's Erza Scarlet too. You see the red head with the armor fighting with everyone?" She asked.

Sakura nodded as the other girl continued, "She's an S-class mage here. She's ridiculously strong, so you shouldn't go against her."

 _I'll take her on!_ Naruto's voice rang through her head. Sakura snorted, she had been fourteen and had taken down a triple S akatsuki member with the help oc Chiyo-baasama. She doubted this Erza would ever pose as a problem for her. "Well, I better not cross her then."

Cana and Erza pointed her to different mages of the guild, introducing them and talking about their magic. It was fascinating, to be so trapped in one singular magic they had completely overwritten what she thought was possible.

"Hiya! I'm Levy, a script mages." A petite blue haired girl said to her as she took a seat with them. "I make words come alive. Thought, my magic isn't that great, my brain is my strong point!" She flashed her a grin and made an ironic ' _strong'_ pose, her hand clapping her non existing biceps.

Sakura laughed with her, "That is a truly remarkable ability. I had a friend with a similar power, he'd make his art on scrolls come alive. It's a powerful gift, be sure to use it well." She ended somberly. She remember Sai and Root, of Danzo forcing his ability to grow. Levy was young and inexperienced, but the magic she held could create one of the world most dangerous weapons.

"And how about you, what are your magic?" Levy asked, pouring up some wine to her and Lucy from a bottle they'd bought from the bar.

"My magic?" She thought about it, throughs rushing through her mind in a rabid force, a mage could only have one magic.

"Strength and healing." She settled on, "You must know how to destroy before you can recreate." If she had understood correctly they had a dragonslayer of wind, capable of extreme destruction if she wished for, and was a healer. Strength and healing seemed to be somewhat possible.

They continued to talk and drink all night. Sakura felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. Familiarship. They were like a family, and she'd become one in just these few hours.

Alas, she would leave them the moment she got access to return to her own world. They would lose their newest family member, like she had lost all of hers.

 _::  
From a bottomless aridity, came such a lovable violence_

 _::_

It was late in the night. Sakura had been updated of the arrival back from a 7 year old missing. She wanted to know how their bodies had not been ages, how they'd been put in a comatose so perfectly.

Yet, she didn't pry. They carried on as usual, letting her in so easily. They talked, screamed, about everything. It was so naive, in her humble opinion. They were screaming each other's weakness towards each others to rile the other up.

Sakura shook her head, even though she'd somewhat joined their guild and family, didn't meant she needed to be trusted with information on everyone. Who knows, she might have been from a dark guild.

Those with large magic present was rueful, suspicious of her. She toasted to them, they had every reason to be.

When she had joined the anbu, she had undergone a six days torture and starvation trial. They had feed her nothing but water and her own blood to keep her awake while torturing her. Asking questions, to see if she would break if she was to be captured.

Fairy Tail wasn't nothing like that. Fools, she thought, war could come at any moment.

She chuckled as she saw Juvia throw herself over Gray, "What a lovely couple you have here."

Levy laughed by her side, "Not a couple, per se. Well, their love story are quite weird. How about you, you have any lover waiting for you?"

"I had a lover once." Sakura answered. They have been so open and truthful toward her, so she didn't mind sharing small insignificant information about herself.

"Oh, what happened? Was he a douchebag? Did you dump him? Tell us all drama!" Levy asked excited with Lucy, who clapped her hands together in joy of a love story.

Sakura looked over the table, it seemed like she had everyone focus. What a shame, she did dislike attention. "There was war. I'm a healer," She started, summarizing the three years agonizing long war into only six words.

"They were never on the front line, rather in the middle section together with a team. Ino, her name was. She had the ability to transfer minds, to take over a powerful foe and make him kill for her. She was so extraordinary, so beautiful and strong." Sakura settled for.

"Alas, one hectic day at the medic camp, her body was brought in. There was barely a 2% chance of surviving for her. In a normal case, if this was anyone else, I would have sent them to die and be burned. I didn't."

Sakura looked over everyone's head, looked far away, "I spend seven hours healing her, before my master told me to stop. That it had been over hours ago."

Cana tighten her hold over Sakura's shoulders. Levy and Lucy didn't look so excited over the love story anymore. "I held her in my arms for three hours. Eleven hours I spend in that medical room holding her. In those eleven hours I could have saved fiftyseven others who had been brought in."

"I choosed to heal a dead lover over fiftyseven whom I could have saved. It was an ugly day where I cried as I continued to operate forty eight hours non stop." She ignored everyone's sad gaze.

"Alas, it was three years ago, just in the beginning of the war. The most merciful times, in considerate."

Levy had tears in her eyes, "I, I'm sorry. I didn't wish for any bad memories."

"No, don't be. You asked a question, and I gave an answer. I'm mostly over it, Ino and I have so many pleasant memories together, so I mostly focus on them."

Erza looked deep in thoughts, in contrast to all the other sobbing girls. "War time you say? There have been no war on this content in centuries."

Sakura crooked her head, "And over sea?" She wondered how far she could play along that she's pretend to originate from this world. She will open up one day, but that day has yet to come.

"Oh!" Erza looked surprised, "I didn't know you were from so far away."

Sakura laughed, "It's okay. I couldn't handle the war, so I ran away. I'm a coward, in reality." _If you make them feel sorry for you, they won't ask any questions. They'll change the subject and feel guilty._ Kunoichi lessons for what felt like a lifetime ago. She have always prided herself in her booksmart.

"Well then, tell me about your relationship," Sakura smiled fakely at the guild members.

 _ **So well. Chapter two, which for me seemed rater ooc. You would be an absolute darling if you reviewed hah! Have a lovely day, and please say yay or nah to the continuation of this story. xx**_


End file.
